Movement Lifestyle
by Destenarria
Summary: Blake Holker is a 22 year old professional dancer and He has taught and performed all over the world.Now he is living in LA with best friend Neil Haskell.
1. Chapter 1

**Blake's P.O.V**

Yo I haven't been in six flags in a while so glad Jeff invited me to come. The park was closed down so only a selected few can come. Let the day begin!

"Blake you already know we're coaster buddies" Dom said from the seat cross from Allison and Blake

"coaster buddies" Kent said confused

"Yea you know, someone to hold on too when you feel like your gonna fall out"

Everybody laughs

" no I don't wanna be your buddy 'cause last time we where buddies we almost fell out of the log ride in that roller coaster in Canada" Blake said

For the rest of the bus ride the dancers where making jokes, talking about the tour, and many other topics. After an hour and a half of being on the bus they finally arrived.

"We're here" an energetic Kent said

"finally" Robert replied

The dancers all got out and headed into the theme park. They stopped in front of the fountain to take a group photo.

"Ok photo op ova time to hit up EVERY ride" Ade said with excitement

The dancers decided on going on nitro 1st. While walking towards the ride they were stopped a couple of times by fans.

**Kent's P.O.V**

so we're at six flags having a great time. Dominic and Blake are linked by the arm along with Neil. Those 3 are so weird but it's so cool to see them so close I hope me and the other season 7 dancers get that close.

After riding every ride at least twice and winning a bunch of prizes the gang reach the end of the six flags madness. The group went to get something to eat in a near by stand

"yo twitch lets play one on one at that free throw game" Said Blake

"no man I'm not tryna get kicked out" Twitch said

"It's ok they only tell you that you can come for like a whole season" Blake

"I'm down Blake vamonos" Dominic said

"ew do say the shit to me like if I'm boots."

the boys jogged to the half court with the others trailing behind. Dom grabed a basketball and the game begun.

"First one to 10 wins" Dom yelled while going for a 3 pointer

"kay watch me win"

Suddenly Neil jumped in. The one on one game had now turned into a 2 on 1 game, Neil and Dominic against Blake

"Ohh now you wanna join in" Blake said to Neil

"Yea watch us win too" Neil replied and did a fist bump with Dom

"You too need each other cause I'm too nice for the both of you" Blake said after making a lay up

mean while at the food stand Jeff reunited with the dancers

"Hey guys, Where's Dominic, Neil, and..."

"HEY HEY HEY TH THATT'S CH CHEAT ING NO TICKELING GET OFF ME BEFORE I PINTCH YOUR ASS" a frustrated Blake said to Dom while Neil kept making baskets

"Well that answers my question, hope those guys don't get into trouble"

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Blake's playing basketball with Neil and Dom and you can say he's losing; Dom's tickling him while sitting on top of him and Neil is making baskets. I feel bad for the people around us cause they're really loud right now. Blake sounds like a dieing Chiwawa. Yup that's my brother for you

"EXCUSE ME GENTALMEN you cannot play on this court while a worker is unattened" said a skinny pale worker

Dominic instantly got off of Blake and stand there dumb found

"we're sorry dude we thought we saw a snake around here and when we checked and saw nothing we began to play" Blake said

"yea" Neil agreed

"well you guys are going to have to get out of there before secerity finds you"

"no problem man"

the boys walk towards the front gate of the court and jumped to the other side.

"hey you two are from quest crew right?"

"Yea, I'm from Quest and he's from Kaba Modern Legacy" Dom replied

"Cool can I take a picture with you guys?"

"Sure"

5 minutes later the boys are walking back to the rest of the group who are sitting on tables eat

ing and drinking their orders

"what up Jeff"

"Hey what happened back there? Blake did you get banned again?"

"NO!" he says with a chuckle

"The guy came to us and was like you guys can't play here so we left and before we left he reconized us and asked for a picture"

"well as long as your not banned" said Cat

"alright every body I think it's time for us to go" jeff announced

The dancers got all of there prizes and walked to the gate

"aw how cute there holding hands how cute" Dom said while Blake and Courtney were talking together

"aww your still single"

"AHAA!" Robert laugh was so loud it made everybody else laugh even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Woke up at 7am for some strange reason. Never mind that though cause today I'm taking Weslie to see Allison today and I'm gonna be with Courtney cause she's been feeling sick lately

After Weslie and I got ready we headed off to the hotel that the dancers where staying in. Allison was waiting out side "MOMMY!" Weslie said jumping for joy. She was yelling and squirming on my arms  
so much that I had to put her down; shoot it was like she just wanted me to carry her just so she wouldn't have to walk. You just had to see the look on each of their face it was one of those moments that they show on those hallmark commercials.

"Thanks so much Blake for bringing Wes" Allison said

"No problem sis you know I'm always there for you"

The girls left to where ever they we gonna go and I went to Courtney's room.

"Heyyy it's Blake!" Dominic said "and he brought me presents!" Dom  
walked toward Blake with his arms wide open in an attemped to snatch  
the flowers, and huge bag from me but I quickly dodge him and said "no  
not for you for Courtney"

"Aw" he said in a melancholy way "awww that's so cute" Ashley said while talking on the phone. " Thanks so much" Courtney said while giving me a hug "no problem" I said while wraooing my arms around her. Billy pulled out his phone and began to tweet. "cgaliano216 is sick everybody tweet her to make her feel better!" then Lauren saw it and tweeted "billy_bell it's morning sickness!" And then Ashley took picture of Blake, posted it and tweeted "its all his fault!" Then Dom's ADHD self tweeted "I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE...AGAIN!"


End file.
